Little Story
by Akira Sei54
Summary: Hanya sedikit cerita tentang mereka berempat. / Absrud.


Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : sangat OOC, sedikit bahasa kasar, absrud

* * *

Dua orang terlihat mengejar dan dikejar, untung saja jalan yang mereka lewati sepi.

"Oi, Haizaki! Tunggu!" orang yang mengejar mencoba menghentikan Haizaki. Sedangkan Haizaki sendiri terus berjalan tanpa mengubris orang itu sama sekali.

Kesal, orang itu menarik paksa tangan Haizaki supaya Haizaki berhenti berjalan. "Apa?" sahut Haizaki sama sekali tidak bersahabat.

"Kau dengar kan? Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar."

Haizaki memutar mata, "Ck. Sudah berapa kali aku bilang kalau aku sudah punya orang lain, Nash?"

Nash memperkuat cengkramannya. "Aku tidak peduli. Yang aku inginkan hanya kau, kau tahu itu kan?"

"Gh.." Haizaki sedikit meringis. "Aku tidak peduli, cari orang lain saja sana. Dan lepas," Haizaki mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Nash pada tangannya.

"Tidak akan." Nash perlahan mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Oi," –sebelum seseorang mengintrupsi. "Jangan seenaknya mencium orang yang tidak menyukaimu, bodoh."

Nash membalik badan, "Kau siapa, hah?" nadanya mengancam.

"Nijimura?" Haizaki membuka suara.

Nijimura menyeringai kecil, "Seperti apa katanya. Aku Nijimura, mantan kaptennya."

Nash menyeringai merendahkan, "Mantan kapten? Heh, ingin coba tanding _one-on-one_ untuk menentukan siapa yang lebih kuat?"

Nijimura balas menyeringai merendahkan, "Hah, siapa takut? Kalau kau kalah Haizaki milikku,"

"Jangan sombong, monyet. Haizaki milikku dan aku sudah pasti akan menang."

Memandang datar dua orang yang seenaknya menentukan tentang dirinya, Haizaki mulai kesal. Berfikir sebentar, mungkin ini waktu yang bagus untuk melarikan diri. Dengan hati-hati ia mencoba menjauhi mereka berdua dan langsung pergi ke rumah orang yang ia tuju.

"Hah..hah.." Haizaki membuang nafas berat. Membuka pintu di depannya, ia mulai masuk seakan itu rumahnya sendiri.

"Kenapa telat?" seseorang membuka suara. Tangannya membawa sebuah gelas berisi air.

"Salahkan dua orang brengsek yang mungkin sekarang sedang _one-on-one_ ," Haizaki mengambil gelas itu dan meneguknya.

Orang itu tersenyum lalu menepuk kepala Haizaki, "Berarti kau sangat populer ya?"

Haizaki menyingkirkn tangan itu, "Aku tidak ingin populer kalau terus diganggu oleh mereka. Apa-apaan mempertaruhkanku dengan cara _one-on-one_? Mereka pikir aku barang apa?" ia menghempaskan dirinya di sofa.

Orang tadi ikut duduk di sebelah Haizaki, "Hmm.. Aku bingung, sebenarnya bagaimana bisa mereka terus mengejarmu?"

Haizaki menyenderkan tubuhnya mencari posisi nyaman, "Kalau Nijimura sih gak tau, mungkin dari SMP kali? Padahal dulu dia sering mem _bully_ ku. Che," nada kesal terdengar. "Kalau Nash… Waktu itu aku berpapasan dengannya di jalan dan akhirnya dia terus memaksaku untuk keluar dengannya. Aku bingung jalan pikiran orang itu."

"Kau terlalu banyak menarik perhatian para seme sadis, Haizaki."

"OI!" Haizaki berteriak pada orang itu, wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Orang itu tertawa, "Habis semua yang mengejarmu memang tipe seme dan sadis kan? Aku tidak salah donk bila berkata seperti itu,"

Haizaki sedikit menundukkan kepala menahan kesal. "Selain itu.." orang tadi menangkup wajah Haizaki dan sedikit mencengkram pipinya, "Ngh.." Haizaki mengeluh.

"Kau memang maso," bisik orang itu tepat di sebelah telinga Haizaki.

Wajah Haizaki memerah, "Jangan main-main, Imayoshi!" ia menjauhkan wajah orang itu –Imayoshi.

Imayoshi mengulum senyum, "Jadi, maksudnya jangan main-main, apa?"

Haizaki menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Y-ya jangan main-main!"

"Maksudmu kau ingin langsung?"

Wajah Haizaki makin memerah, "Ku bilang jangan main-main!" Haizaki mendorong bantalan sofa untuk menutup wajah Imayoshi.

"Kh," Imayoshi sedikit terbatuk, "Kau ini memang _tsundere_ ya?" nadanya sedikit mengeluh. "Tapi aku suka," ia kembali tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau tidak ingin main-main, ayo ke kamar," Imayoshi mengulurkan tangan pada Haizaki dan Haizaki hanya mengikutinya.

FIN

Saya kembali membawa crack pair hehe. Saya tahu kalau yang ini memang benar-benar aneh. Habis lucu juga kalau si uke maso itu direbutin tiga seme sadis.. Maafkan pikiran saya ini T-T Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca ;-;

Omake

Dua orang terlihat duduk di sebuah _café_. Keduanya memandang kosong keluar jendela, mengabaikan pesanan yang sebelumnya mereka pesan.

"Cih, aku tidak menyangka kalau Haizaki dengan si Imayoshi." Nijimura membuka suara, merutuk.

"Apa bagusnya orang itu?" Nash ikut menimpali.

Kedua orang itu terdiam lagi.

"Ingin coba keluar?" Nash membuka suara.

Nijimura menatapnya dengan mata agak membelak, "Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak. Lagi pula kita ada diposisi yang sama," ia mengangkat bahunya.

Dahi Nijimura berkedut, "Tidak. Terimakasih."

Nash menyeringai, "Heh, ternyata kau _tsundere_ juga ya?"

"Diam kau."


End file.
